Tarantula (Ultimate Marvel)
Tarantula is a cloned specimen by Dr. Octopus (Ultimate) for his future super soldier experiment for FBI agent Henry Gyrich. History Creation & Escape Tarantula was created as a clone of Peter Parker. Otto Octavius and Ben Reilly were assigned by federal agents to help create and replicate a team of super-soldiers as the premier next generation means of warfare. Due to genetic stability issues, the scientists chose Parker's DNA and had it altered differently in each clone. Much of the spider traits were brought out of Tarantula. He's part of an earlier phase of the project (unknown phase level) to see what would happen if more spider attributes were given to him. It is because of this, Tarantula has six arms, black eyes, and spider hair throughout his body. Deemed as a failure, he and the rest of his clone brethren were contained in a secret facility for observation. Some time later, Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman), was ultimately passed as the successor of the project. At the very day Spider-Woman was about to be conditioned, to have her mind reprogrammed to work for the government, Carnage (Gwen Stacy) broke free from the facility. With security weakened by Carnage, Tarantula along with the other clones made their escape. Stopping Kaine & Death by Otto Tarantula trailed Kaine to prevent him for harming Mary Jane Watson. Unfortunately, Kaine had already kidnapped her and taken her to the remains of Oscorp Industries to infuse her with the Oz compound. Tarantula tried to stop Kaine, but Kaine knocked him unconscious until the real Peter Parker and Spider-Woman had found him. When he awakened, he was quick to explain to them that the mutated creature that Kaine is fighting is actually Mary Jane. Peter was able to calm down MJ and she fainted from exhaustion. Not long, Nick Fury, SHIELD agents, and Spider-Slayers had came to contain the situation. It was then that Otto revealed himself and explained how the clones came to be. Peter and the clones were more than ready to take their vengeance upon Otto for what he did to them. Peter managed to get Fury to step away from the facility, to give him and the clones 10 minutes of privacy to do as they please with Otto and Peter agreed to turn himself in after that; Fury agreed, but Tarantula didn't last long. While Tarantula seemed to have the upper-hand in the fight, Otto surprised everyone that he's able to mentally control metal to recompose his tentacles; using his abilities, he had a metal rod go right through Tarantula's body, instantly killing him in battle. Ultimately, Otto was defeated by Peter and Jessica. After the battle, Tarantula's body was recovered by SHIELD agents for research. The ultimate fate of his body is presumed to be kept in storage, under SHIELD's Triskelion lab. Powers & Abilities Night vision, superhuman strength, reflexes, and equilibrium, the ability to cling to most superfaces, and a sixth sense that warned him of impending danger. He also possesses powers such as organic webbing generation and venomous fangs, the fangs being able to paralyze victims by direct skin contact. They are painful, but not toxic. Gallery Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 103 Kaluta Variant.jpg 1650769-spider man woman28.jpg 3753280-tarantula.jpg 2343772-384.jpg 2343784-652.jpg 940862-tarantula.jpg 2376646-735.jpg 1406341-how.jpg 2376650-737.jpg Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Male